PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT In this renewal application of an established (42 years), successful multidisciplinary training program in Digestive Diseases, we will continue to train qualified postdoctoral individuals (M.D., and/or Ph.D.) for academic careers in digestive diseases. Our interdisciplinary, full time faculty of 36 scientists supports two tracks for potential trainees: i) basic/disease oriented research; and ii) patient-oriented research. The basic/disease oriented track remains one of long-standing excellence with training opportunities in mucosal immunology, cell biology, enteric neurosciences, liver pathobiology, and new opportunities organized around regenerative medicine/stem cells and transcription/epigenetics. Training in this track is strongly supported through interactions with the NIH funded Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center, Basic Science Departments at Mayo Clinic, and the NIH P30 Digestive Disease Center grant. The patient-oriented track, which is educationally buttressed through the Mayo Center for Translational Science Activities (CTSA), maintains training opportunities in human genetics/epidemiology, obesity/nutrition, human imaging/physiology, and the science of healthcare delivery/comparative effectiveness, the latter being a new area of institutional focus. We continue to request support for 5 postdoctoral trainees/year that are selected through objective and consensus-driven mechanisms from a talented annual pool of approximately 100 M.D., PhD, or M.D./PhD candidates derived from a variety of clinical and basic disciplines. The overall success of the program continues to be outstanding with 85% of trainees from the most recently completed 10-year cohort (n=24) entering into an academic medicine staff appointment and a funding portfolio from this cohort that includes 13 new federal grants (4 K series, 5 R series, 4 P30 pilots). Understanding the positive impact of diversity on the training environment and outcomes, we are currently experiencing our most diverse chapter in our history. Over the current reporting period 50% of the trainees are women and 32% of appointments were filled with applicants of Diverse Backgrounds. Institutional support also continues to be strong and well documented. Thus, this highly established training program remains creative, innovative, and dynamic, thereby continuing to be highly successful in achieving its goal of training individuals for academic careers in gastroenterology and hepatology.